


Demon Within

by Nana_Raku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Demon Sex, Demons, Exhibitionism, First Time, Genderswap, Lactation, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, biting kink, genderbender, womb fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Raku/pseuds/Nana_Raku
Summary: More tags will be added as the story continues.What happens when an incubus tries to sleep with a demon?A small framed man named Rui only believes in fated matches. Hearing rumours about the demon lord Matsuo, Rui decides to set off and find him. As soon as he lays his eyes on Matsuo he begins to smell a delicious scent from him and he feels his body begin to heat up.Being able to turn Matsuo on when others couldn't?Could Matsuo be the one he was looking for?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Demon Within

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first so you know what you're getting into. 
> 
> More of my bad writing but in a new story :) this was just a new idea that had popped into my head months ago and I just decided to write the first chapter for now.

In a small city filled with many Incubus, everyone knows a specific petite person to be very flirtatious with every sexy guy he sets his eyes on which comes to the rumours that he ends up in bed with every single one of them. What they don't know is that this petite person named Rui is still a virgin and he awaits for the one he thinks is his fated match. Which mostly explains why he's always flirting with everyone apart from the fact he likes to feel loved by all. Rui happened to begin hearing rumous about how Matsuo, a strict demon lord doesn't allow anyone not man nor woman to touch him and how he's impossible to end up in bed with. Every incubus there that had set his eyes on him all had their dreams of them getting fucked by him and somehow rumours of Matsuo had began to spread that even if they had managed to get in bed with him it was impossible to take in the size of his member. Sadly for them, all of the ones who desired him had failed miserably on seducing him. Hearing all these rumours ended up making Rui interested. He makes the decision to go take a peek at this difficult demon lord. Picking the sexiest outfit he can manage to combine with all the clothes he has Rui sets off and sneaks into the kingdom.  
  
Rui always had luck in finding whatever he wanted which made him easily spot the Lord's bedroom after sneakily entering the castle. As he quietly enters the bedroom the first thing he immediately sees is the king sized bed with Matsuo sleeping silently. Rui still unclear on how the lord looks tries looking around the room to see if there are any self portraits of him but to his surprise every portrait was drawn a bit differently which made him think that every portrait was painted by different artists. After looking at each of them carefully Rui decides to take a look at Matsuo's face personally since he was already there. Moving slowly to the bed Rui slowly tilts his head to a more clear postition which made him have a better view of the Lord's face.  
  
As soon as his eyes focused on Matsuo's face he looked at every feature with attention. With that one look he could already tell why everyone in his hometown had aimed for him. _He was the most sexiest man he's ever laid eyes on_. All of a sudden feeling his body getting hot, Rui also began to realize a delicious scent was coming from that man sleeping in front of him. Without a single hesitation he walked towards the bed, his mind began taking over him repeating a single sentience. _He's mine_. With every step his body got warmer and warmer. The heat spreading all over his body causing his tail to come out completely. By the time he reached the bed his body was a hot mess. From his hard panting to seeing a small bulge on his lower half along with a wet spot.   
  
Rui completely forgets about his plan he had set up: from befriending Matsuo to slowly seduce him and make him beg for him. At this point with the delicious scent Rui just wants to make Matsuo his once and for all. Upon reaching the bed he uncovers Matsuo from the blanket and before him sees a half naked, well built man. Rui carefully begins to sit on Matsuo's waist, making a focused observation of the Lord's body as he could. With the hint of a delicious scent coming from the man in front of him to making him feel excited Rui comes to believe that Matsuo is completely his fated match.

  
Bringing up all his courage Rui places his hands on the man's chest slowly tracing his hands up and down feeling him from his chest to his abs. Feeling how small his frame is compared to Matsuo's, Rui begins to imagine how Matsuo will completely fuck him senseless. Rui begins to slowly rub himself against Matsuo. Letting out small moans, he slowly leans on Matsuo's chest and starts to give him kissed. To his suprise he let's out a quick moan as he begins to feel something hard against him. Rui begins to rub his small bulge at the area where he feels a bulge forming.  
  
Rui continue his light kisses but begins to move further down from his chest, to his abs, and stopping at a large bulge. Rui slowly puts his lips on the bulge and begins to suck on top of the clothing that's getting in the way of what he wants. After sucking on the bulge trying to get Matsuo's member as hard as he can Rui brings his hands to unbutton the bigger man's pants and pull down the wet clothing causing Matsuo's member to spring up after being held down. Rui puts his lips on the tip and begins to suck him off. Feeling his mouth getting wetter he slowly takes in all of Matsuo's member in his mouth trying to lubricate all of it with pre-cum as well as mixed with his own saliva. While doing so Rui begins to rub the tattoo on his stomach making it glow.  
  
Rui puts his hand underneath his short skirt and starts to rub himself as he sucks Matsuo off. Not being able to hold his urges in Rui stops and gets up. He lifts up his skirt revealing his pussy now dripping in his own juices. He positions himself on top of Matsuo. Slowly squatting, as a result his wet lips are on the tip of the wet member. Starting to tease both himself and Matsuto he begins swaying his lower half making the tip rub and enter his wet folds. Loving the thought of both of their juices mixing together makes him tighten up causing him to have a good feel of the tip. Rui decides to lift himself up and sits on Matsuo as a result his wet folds are wrapped around Matsuo's member, not having him inside him yet.  
  
Rui motions his lower half forward and back having himself feel the length and thickness of Matsuo's member. Leaning himself forward toward the bigger man's chest, he begins panting heavily as he feels Matsuo's member throbbing as well as more fluids are being let out. Not being able to hold it in anymore as Rui motions his lower half forward feeling the leaking tip of Matsuo's member, he realizes the breathing of Matsuo has changed making him look up and end up in direct eye contact with Matsuo. Letting out a smirk Rui slides his lower half down, thrusting the hard member into him in one go making himself gasp as he felt it was too big for him. Already he could feel himself breaking.  
  
Continuing his rhythmic hip motion Rui puts his hands on Matsuo's abs as he changes his position making him fully sit on Matsuo's member. Throught the bedroom the only sounds you can hear are of their skins slapping along with a wet sound of their juices and the loud moans of Rui. Forcing himself take all of Matsuo's member in one go with each and every thrust was too much for his small body. Even though it was Rui's first time he didn't care at all. Being too distracted and drowned by ecstasy Rui didn't see that he had been bleeding a bit.  
  
As he looked at the man below him to his suprise he saw that Matsuo was getting into it as well. Rui leans back fully exposing the part where both of them connected and all you see is a mixture of their juices along with a bit of Rui's blood. The sight caused Matsuo to get turned on even more making him fasten his pace taking Rui by suprise. As Rui looks at his stomach he sees the view of a bump repeatedly appearing and disappearing along with the forced thrusts. Putting his hand on the bump feeling the thrusts repeatedly he smiles now knowing the fact that he excited Matsuo.

At this point Matsuo wondered who the small framed man was that was making him feel this way. From the warmth inside him to how hard the small man clenched down on him, this was the first time someone had made him excited. Matsuo getting drowned into by pleasure as well, grabs the small waist forcing it down as he begins thrusting upwards making the bump show up even more on the petite man's stomach. This gesture made Rui gasp as he felt Matsuos member continually bump into his womb. With each thrust Matsuo felt as if Rui's womb kept trying to suck him in as well. Quickening up his pace, Matsuo sits up wrapping his arms around Rui's small waist, making Rui wrap his legs around Matsuo increasing the volume of their skins slapping against one another. As their pace quicken, Rui's moans get quicker feeling the head now thrusting violently into his womb. With one last thrust, Rui leans back feeling Matsuo's member thrust fully into his womb along with his seed. 

As Matsuo let's go of Rui's waist, Rui falls on his back exposing where their both still connected. Matsuo pulls out, hearing a small whimper he looks down at the sight of Rui's stretched out pussy overflowing with his seed. With a content smile Rui puts his hand on his stomach feeling the bump that contains the seed of the man he managed to lay in bed with.

Trying to catch his breath Rui suddenly feels his leg get lifted up and something hard poke at his entrance. Looking at the man above him he gives him a smirk as he licks his lips and wraps his tail around the arm grabbing his leg. Both of them knew what this meant.

_This was only just round one._


End file.
